


Their Thing

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: When watching and observing Virgil and Logan, it could seem like the strangest friendship…relationship…thing. At least, thing is how Virgil referred to it, feeling too nervous to call it anything more before Logan did.





	Their Thing

If you were to ask Roman, he’d say that the two spent far too much time together. He’d say that Virgil and Logan were changing each other and express possibly too dramatic of fears of what he thought could go wrong. 

If you were to ask Patton, he’d simply start singing “Logan and Virgil sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” until inevitably Logan came in and dragged the moral side far, far away.

But, when watching and observing Virgil and Logan, it could seem like the strangest friendship…relationship… _thing_. At least, _thing_ is how Virgil referred to it, feeling too nervous to call it anything more before Logan did. Nevertheless, calling it a _thing_ didn’t stop Virgil from being a cuddly little monster.

“Logan,” Virgil called quietly from the other end of the sofa. He sat curled in a ball, watching the logical side read for far too long. “Looooogan-uh!” he whined, picking up a crumb from the arm of the sofa and tossing it.

“Yes, Virgil?” Logan finally answered, using the same tone that he would with a classroom full of impatient children. He never lifted his gaze from his book, opting to instead slouch farther down on the sofa and prop his arm up, holding the book with one hand while the other was slung over the back of the sofa.

“Why are you such a nerd?” Virgil asked, slowly unravelling his legs until his toes were just able to touch Logan’s knee. With that, he was able to drum on Logan’s knee, willing him to look up.

“Why are you so ‘emo’, hm?” Logan countered, still not looking up. He made no move to stop Virgil from touching his knee, if anything slumping just a _tiny_ bit farther down to give Virgil easier access.

“At least I’m not boring,” Virgil said, spinning around and laying his head down on Logan’s shins. “I can talk about more than just trivia.” He reached an arm up to flick the corner of the book, smirking when Logan gave him a sideways glance.

“Falsehood, all you spirt is nonsense about ghosts and cryptids and other imaginary monsters,” Logan deadpanned, turning the page in his book despite not having been reading.

“Who says they’re not real?” Virgil asked, inching himself up Logan’s lap until his head rested on the other’s chest.

“Science, logic, anyone or anything sane,” Logan responded. He snatched the hand that Virgil kept using to mess with his book, lacing their fingers together to keep the book safe. Virgil made no move to reclaim his hand, using the other one to play with Logan’s fingers.

“Then why does Patton still check your closet every night?” Virgil said with a smirk.

“When did he tell you that?”

“He didn’t, I made it up,” Virgil snorted a laugh as Logan’s face twisted and his eyes narrowed. 

“Unfair!” Logan whined. He finally put down his book and slumped over top of Virgil, digging his fingers into the anxious side’s ribs to tickle him. 

“L-Logan’s afraid of the daaaark!” Virgil managed through his squeals and snickers. 

“So are you!” Logan tried, face red. He reddened further as Virgil continued on with his teasing, deciding eventually that Virgil _needed to be stopped_. So, he did the only logical thing his could think of to silence someone, he kissed him.

Virgil went stiff under Logan, eyes widened when he felt lips press against his own. His hands froze in the air around their faces, and even when Logan sat back up, triumphant look playing on his features, Virgil still made no move. He eventually cleared his throat and sat up, still slumped against Logan. “W-wanna do that again?” he asked quietly.

So, yes, Patton was the most correct. There was no tree, but there definitely was plenty of K-I-S-S-I-N-G.


End file.
